Spiderbee
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Bumblebee and Spiderbot spend some alone time together after a long and busy week. ( Not a good description I know w) Warnings for: Yaoi, interfacing


**So me and MDfanfiction27 ( u/4117437/MDfanfiction27) are doing this challenge where we give each other a story idea to write. Mine was to write a story between his character and Bumblebee, so yeah here it is and I hope you guys like it.**

**Title: Spiderbee**  
**Charatcers: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's OC)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot**  
**Warnings: Interfacing, yaoi**

* * *

"Thank primus it's Friday." Spiderbot said to himself as he arrived home, entering through his bedroom window so he wouldn't wake anyone, since it was pretty late.

This past week had been pretty busy for Spiderbot. Having to deal with all the crime there had been and school on top of that. The poor mech was exhausted and stressed out.

"Well it's about time you got home. I was starting to get worried about you." A voice that Spiderbot instantly recognize said.  
"'Bee what are you doing here?" Spiderbot asked, walking over to where the yellow and black mech was lying on his bed, sitting against the pillows.  
"Just waiting for you to come home. You've been busy all week that we haven't been able to spend any time together." Bumblebee said. Spiderbot sighed.

"I know." Spiderbot said before flopping onto his bed, burying his helm in his pillow.  
"This week has been so tiring and stressful." Spiderbot said, lifting his helm up. "I'm just glad it's over." Spiderbot turned on his side so he was facing 'Bee.  
"I would love nothing more than to just spend the weekend relaxing and sleeping. And spending time with you of course."

"That sounds like a good way to spend the weekend spider, but I know something else we could do to make the weekend better." Bumblebee said.  
"Like what?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic, propping himself up on his elbows. Bumblebee didn't answer but a small smirk appeared on his face plates as he moved over to the red and black mech, grabbing his helm gently and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss soon turned into a make out session, lasting for a few minutes before both mechs pulled away for air.

Instead of kissing again 'Bee moved down a little and went for Spiderbot's neck, kissing and nipping at it causing his lover to gasp and moan.  
"'Bee..." Spiderbot moaned a little as Bumblebee had moved away from his neck, moving down his body to his crotch area.

"Come on Spider, open up." Bumblebee said as he rubbed Spiderbot's interface panels, looking up at his lover with lust filled optics. Spiderbot blushed as he retracted his interface panels, revealing his aroused interface array.

'Bee's engine gave a little purr as he leaned forward, licking the hardened cord that was in front of him before taking some of it in his mouth.  
"Ah..'Bee!" Spiderbot moaned loudly as the yellow and black mech took more of his cord into his mouth, bobbing his helm up and down on the cord, sucking on it as he did so while using his servo to jerk off the part of the cord that wasn't in his mouth.

Spiderbot leaned his helm against the backboard of his bed, his moans getting louder as 'Bee started going faster. He could feel overload approaching quickly.

"'B-bee..i'm gonna.." Spiderbot started but was cut off by a gasp that escaped him. Bumblebee knew that Spider was close to overloading. The yellow and black mech slowed down his pace a little before taking the whole cord into his mouth, deep-throating it. That brought Spiderbot over the edge, the red and black mech letting out a particularly loud moan as he came into 'Bee's mouth, the yellow and black mech swallowing the fluids.

Spiderbot laid there panting, basking in the afterglow of his overload. Bumblebee pulled his helm off of the cord, licking his lips as he sat up, pulling Spiderbot in for a kiss. As they were kissing Bumblebee retracted his interface panels, his hardened cord popping out.

Bumblebee pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his cord, positioning it at the entrance to Spiderbot's port.  
"Ready to go again Spider?" Bumblebee asked.  
"What do you think?" Spiderbot said panting slightly, smirking a little.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Bumblebee said, chuckling a bit as he pushed his cord inside of Spiderbot until it was fully inside. Spiderbot gasped and moaned at the feeling of being filled and wrapped his arms around 'Bee's neck

After a few minutes of letting Spider get use to the member inside of him 'bee started to move. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, doing this a few times before picking up the pace.

"Bee!" Spiderbot moaned, throwing his helm back. Having just overloaded Spiderbot could feel himself nearing his second one, his cord already pressurized again. 'Bee could feel himself close to overload as well.

Spiderbot pulled 'Bee's helm down into a deep kiss, causing both of the mechs to go over the edge into overload, 'Bee overloading inside Spiderbot who came all over himself and 'Bee.

Bumblebee pulled himself out of the red and black mech, both mechs closing there interface panels, before collapsing on top of his lover.  
"That, was awesome." 'Bee said. Spiderbot chuckled a bit.  
"Yeah, best way to start off the weekend."

"Yeah. So, should we go get cleaned up? We did make a mess." Bumblebee said, looking at the 'mess' they made.  
"We'll do that in the morning. Too tired to move." Spiderbot said, moving himself and 'Bee on their sides so he was facing his yellow and black lover who he snuggled up against.

"Mm love ya 'Bee." Spiderbot said right before sleep claimed him.  
"Love you too Spider. Sweet dreams." Bumblebee said before wrapping his arms around the mech and also falling asleep.

* * *

**And done. So, yeah this was the challenge story I had to write. Sorry if it's not all that good but I was feeling kind of brain dead from all my schoolwork and some other stuff while writing this and, yeah.**  
**Well anyway, first interface scene I've written that's actually going to be posted. Woo.**  
**Well hope you guys liked it~**


End file.
